comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Macy's Day Parade Balloon
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA The Spider-Man balloon in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade has become a regular that it rarely does not show up since it's first appearance in 1987. HISTORY: Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2).jpg|Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (3).jpg|Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (4).jpg|Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (6).jpeg|Spider-Man Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Calamari and Shooter drove out to Macy’s balloon studio. When they arrived, Calamari warned Shooter that the Spider-Man balloon sculptor carried a massive ego, and was difficult to work with. After seeing the Spider-Man balloon, which had the proportions of a chubby baby, according to Shooter, Shooter told the sculptor that he needed to reconfigure the entire balloon. When the sculptor wouldn’t budge, Shooter realized why he had been brought in even after John Romita Sr., celebrated Spider-Man illustrator, had consulted on the project (see the the resemblance?): Calamari wanted him to play bad cop with the sculptor. I told the guy firmly that the figure had to have adult proportions. Wider shoulders. Narrower waist and hips. Muscular, but not over-built. I showed him reference (which he already had been given). I demonstrated proper hand position. Foot position. '' ''Throughout this, the sculptor was fuming. I pressed on. “This arm forward, this leg back. He has to look like he’s crawling!” “WHAT?!” he yelped. “Absolutely not! I’d have to cut the steel framework!” “Well, then,” I said, “you’ll have to cut the framework,” while thinking, “There’s a steel framework?” He stridently insisted that what I was describing could not be done. Impossible! It won’t fly! The squabbling continued until Shooter, as he puts it, “won.” But even then, the sculptor has failed to include the webs on The Spider-Man. Deciding to pick his battles, Shooter told the sculptor to “not even bother.” But the webs eventually made it onto the costume, Shooter suspected, through John Romita Sr. How was Shooter so sure? “Because they ended up looking right,” he wrote. Shooter also consulted on the parade's live-action Marvel float, but thankfully, that creative process seemed far less dramatic: “Someone suggested doing a New York City scene with Marvel Super Heroes. I offered a sketch of the float as a cross-section of the city, showing the sewers and lower levels, Doom’s Lab, the street level, Doctor Strange’s house and skyscrapers, with heroes and villains each in their proper milieu. I proposed the building that tipped when the Hulk pushed it over. They used my design, and had “extra” characters walking alongside the float.” MACY MARVEL FLOAT 1987 MACY MARVEL FLOAT 1989 MACY'S THANKSGIVING DAY FOOTAGE: MONITOR'S NOTES: Looking for Footage! While the Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends were airing on tv, they made a rare live action appearance in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. I remember watching this but I have since lost the vhs I recored it on. If anybody out there has a copy please leave a msg below. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Macy's Day Parade